Egoismo a Soul&Maka
by K-merry
Summary: el egoismo es malo eso lo sabe bien Maka que fue gastigada por Soul de una manera muy especial -tendre que casticarte-


_Hola my __friends__ Como están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí les dejo un one-short de Soul y Maka para todos los fans que adoran esta parejita nyaa bueno espero que les guste me inspire mientras comía un chocolate bien bien _

_Si quieren: lean y comenten! _

_::::::: Egoísta a Soul&Maka ::::::: _

-Maka ~ de mas?-la voz del albino resonó en todo el departamento , el chico estaba sentado en el sofá para ser claros al lado de la peli ceniza, maka levanto su mirada para a ver a soul , esta levanto una ceja

-no-una cortante negación para soul-me los regalo Ox-kun

Soul hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del tal Ox-kun quien se creía ese tipo para regalarle chocolate a maka, a su técnico, a SU maka si sonaba muy cool decir eso para el albino como negarlo el chicho había demostrado su amor hacia maka mas de una vez

-moo~-se quejo con un niño pequeño –no me darás nada de nada

-no soul ya te dije son míos- repitió maka para volver su vista a su libro-y no le daré a nadie

-egoísta… -le dijo soul sacándole la lengua para volver su vista enojada al televisor como si se tratara de un niño regañando por su mama

Maka levanto un poco su vista posándola en el chico que tenía el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados pegados en su pecho la chica soltó una risita al ver la reacción del chico a veces se comportaba como un crio, si soul eso era un crio pero uno muy cool al pensar eso se sonrojo levemente

-soul…no tienes frio-hablo maka al ver al chico con solo una polera negra de mangas cortas y sus jeans desgastados con sus pantuflas-la noche está muy fría

Si la chica tenía razón la noche estaba muy fría, la razón era invierno y era de esperar en Death City la temperatura bajaba drásticamente sobretodo en las noches

El chico la miro de pies a cabeza pues ella estaba con su pijama amarillo y sus pantuflas que le hacían juego con su pijama con su cabello revuelto –no no tengo frio-dijo el chico-pero me iré a cambiar

Dicho eso soul se levanto del sofá lentamente y se encamino hacia su habitación, maka aprovecho que el albino no estaba para probar su chocolate cerró los ojos con emoción al sentir que el chocolate se derretía en su boca sonó el teléfono, la oji esmeralda se paro para poder ir a contestar

-halo?

-MAKA….SOY YO TU PAPA-grito spirit maka alejo el teléfono de su oreja por culpa del grito

-arg…dime spirit que quieres?-pregunto maka con el ceño fruncido

-Shinigami-sama le dio el mes libre-informo el peli rojo detrás de la línea telefónica

-porque Shinigami-sama haría eso?-pregunto maka con sorpresa

-porque mi makita y el bastardo han hecho un buen trabajo en las ultimas misiones, maka yo te qu….

Maka colgó el teléfono mientras hacía eso mordía su chocolate, genial ahora spirit tenía el número telefónico tendría que cambiarlo para que se deje de molestar, pero…como lo había conseguido a Black Star lo más seguro que fue el ya tendría la oportunidad de mandarle un buen maka-chop

-quien era?-pregunto una voz varonil la de soul quien ahora anda con su pijama verde musgo

-spirit –contesto maka con el ceño fruncido mientras mordía la orilla del chocolate

-y que quería el viejo verde?-pregunto soul mientras se pasaba la mano en su cabello blanco y se acercaba lentamente

-Shinigami-sama nos dio el mes libre –informo maka mientras volvía a tacar a su chocolate

-al fin alguien tan cool como yo necesita un descanso-dijo soul apuntándose con su pulgar

-si aunque será aburrido estar en el mes sin hacer nada-dijo maka con un dedo en su boca, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su cabello revuelto y su pijama desordenado se veía adorable ante la mirada de soul que se le quedo mirando un buen rato

-que miras?-se atrevía a preguntar maka con un leve sonrojo

-tienes chocolate en tu mejilla-dijo soul sin despegar su mirada hacia la chica

-a..Donde? Dime no te quedes parado ayúdame –

-con mucho gusto my lady-dijo soul para arrinconarla para después tomarle la cara con sus manos delicadamente y acercar su boca a la mejilla manchada y sonrojada de maka para lamerla con la punta de su lengua provocándole a la chica que soltara gemidos y suspiros , el chico sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar los sonidos qu provocaba maka al sentir la sensación que le daba soul - me vas a dar de tu chocolate my lady-dijo soul con voz ronca pero a la vez seductora

-qu..que…ya te..te dije…son…míos-dijo maka sonrojada que dejaba pálidos a los tomates

-oh maka que egoísta-dijo soul con su sonrisa de lado, dejando mostrar sus puntiagudos dientes -eres una niña muy mala tendré que castigarte

-qu...-

Maka fue interrumpida por los labios de soul que se posaron en ella fuertemente formando un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión, el chico mordió el labio inferior provocando que la chica abriera la boca para aprovechar introducir su lengua en esta empezó a examinar toda la boca de su técnico

Se separo dejando un puente de saliva entre sus boca, limpio su saliva que tenía en su labios mientras miraba a maka una maka muy sorprendida con los ojos como plato

-aprendiste tu lección –dijo soul que se volvió a acercar a maka, la chica cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el beso que creía que venía pero nunca llego abrió los ojos y se encontró con soul cerca de su oreja – se mala de nuevo para que te pueda castigar

se rio con la expresión de maka para después encaminarse a su habitación pero se dio la vuelta y le dijo

-el chocolate de ox es rico…pero dentro de ti sabe exquisito-

Maka aun tenía los ojos como plato ella aun tenía su chocolate en su mano un poco derretido por el calor corporal de ella, maka no se movía no decía nada estaba en shock

-nya Blair llego-dijo la gata en su forma felina mientras se acercaba a maka

Maka no decía nada estaba oculta en su pensamiento

-nya que le pasa a maka-chan?-pregunto la gata mientras ladeaba la cabeza

Maka se toco los labios delicadamente para después mirar donde se habían ido soul

-Soul-grito maka-me he portado muy mal

Dijo para poder correr en la dirección donde se fue el albino dejando sola Blair

-portaos mal? Nya Blair no entiende-dijo Blair con cara de confusión -nyaa pescado!

Okeeeeeey como estuvo mal, asimétrico, bien, simétrico XD bien que les parece si hago la segunda parte ahí va ver lemon obviamente de soul y maka todo depende de lo que me digan sus review! Si quieren leer lemon

Dejen sus review !


End file.
